Ai Shiteru
by Fay Maxwellyuy
Summary: Duo doesn't think Heero trusts him, creating problems in their relationship... Warning: yaoi, 1+2


Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or it's characters. I'm only 15 and have 5 dollars to my name so please don't sue me.  
  
1*2  
  
OOC on both Duo and Heero's part  
  
// blah blah // = thoughts  
  
Ai Shiteru  
  
It was a nice spring day, in the middle of May. Duo and Heero were out for a walk in the park.  
  
"Heero, how do you feel about me?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"How do you feel about me, Heero?"  
  
"Duo, don't you already know how I feel?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'd still like to hear it."  
  
"..."  
  
"Heero, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Heero, something is wrong. Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Duo."  
  
"Heero, why can't you open up to me? A relationship is based on trust and if you can't trust me then I guess it's over between us."  
  
But before Heero could say anything, Duo had left him standing wide mouthed and shocked in the park. Little did they know, they had been followed by no one other than Relena Peacecraft.  
  
"Could this day get any better?" Relena asked herself, "Now Heero is finally rid of that annoying pain. Maybe I can have a chance with him."  
  
With this in mind, Relena hopped into her pink limo and started to plan a party for the evening.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Ding! Dong! Went the doorbell at the Winner estate.  
  
"Who could that be?" asked Quatre as he headed towards the door. "Duo?"  
  
"Hey Quatre, um I was wondering if you had a sec to talk?"  
  
"Of course, come in. Is Heero with you?"  
  
"No, Heero isn't with me," said Duo as he walked in and Quatre closed the door behind him.  
  
"What's up, Duo?"  
  
"Why is Heero so cold?" said Duo starting to cry.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Quatre ushering him towards the couch.  
  
"We had a fight this morning."  
  
"Here," said Quatre handing Duo a tissue, "tell me all about it."  
  
45 minutes and a kleenx box later  
  
"And that's the last time I saw him."  
  
"I see," said Quatre who now had a reasuring arm around Duo, "I have an idea."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I got a call from Relena-san. She's throwing a party tonight. How about we go there and maybe it'll help get your mind off everything?"  
  
"Sure, I guess, I'll be leaving now then. See ya tonight, Cat and thanks."  
  
"See you."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Heero and Duo's apartment, Heero was starting to worry about his upset lover.  
  
"Where could he have gone? I was almost sure he'd be back by now."  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Heero answered, "Quatre? What's up?"  
  
"Duo was just here and he seemed quite upset."  
  
"Did he tell you anything?"  
  
"Yeah, he told me what happened. We're going to a party tonight at the Peacecraft's, Heero. I think it would be best if you'd come."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there for Duo. Even though you know how I feel about that place. It brings back too many unpleasent memories."  
  
"So, I'll see you tonight then?"  
  
"Hai, bye Quatre and thanks."  
  
"No problem, bye Heero."  
  
During the phone call, Heero was to busy to notice a disoriented Duo creep into the apartment and into their room.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
That night, Relena was doing her rounds and being the good hostess she could be, when she spotted Heero standing over in a corner.  
  
// I guess now would be a good time to tell him how I feel.// "Excuse me, Mr. Wagner, there is something I have to do."  
  
With that said, Relena made her way over to where Heero was standing. She was very determined to tell Heero how she felt and nothing was going to stand in her way.  
  
"Hello, Heero," said Relena putting on her brightest smile.  
  
"Relena," said Heero in his oh so popular monotone.  
  
"Are you enjoying the party?"  
  
No reply came from Heero. He was too busy looking for Duo.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Relena, but I need to go."  
  
"Wait," said Relena grabbing at his arm, "I must tell you something first."  
  
Relena took a big breath for reassurence and began.  
  
"Heero, I don't know why but lately I have been thinking about you a lot. I have also just resently been dreaming about you. //And following you.// "I think I may have fallen for you."  
  
"Relena," said Heero not wanting to see the pain that would soon be in her eyes, "I am very greatful for the flattery and everything. But I love Duo. I believe we are meant to be."  
  
With that he walked to where Duo and Quatre had been listening.  
  
"Heero, do you really mean it? Do you really love me?"  
  
"Of course, I love you, Duo," said Heero hugging Duo. //More than you'll ever know.//  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
